1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the display of an image recorded on some hard copy medium.
Hard copy images or ‘pictures’ are typically displayed hanging from a wall or other fixture, or standing upright upon items of furniture. Displaying pictures in this way usually requires the picture to have a degree of structural rigidity. Pictures comprising flexible webs, such as canvas or paper carrying an image therefore usually have to be mounted upon a suitable structure or ‘mounting’ to enable them to be displayed in that manner.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to create inexpensive and relatively easily constructed picture mountings, typically from cardboard. Typically, such a mounting will comprise a flat, usually square or rectangular display panel and a frame at its rear. Adhesive, usually self-adhesive, is located on the front face of the display panel and a picture such as a photograph or drawing can be stuck to the display panel by removing the release paper from the self-adhesive and placing the picture in the correct position then pressing to cause it to adhere to the exposed adhesive. One feature of this design is that precise alignment of the picture and display panel are required; the nature of the self-adhesive being such that removal and re-alignment is difficult at best and, more usually will result in damage to the picture, mounting or both.
WO2011010085 discloses a display mount for artwork with a central rectangular area which is coincident with the image to be displayed and which is coated with adhesive.